Addressing EOH Risk and Vulnerability in the Caribbean: Caribbean Public Health Agency Annual Health Research Conference The proposed workshop is part of a multi-year commitment to strengthen environmental and occupational health (EOH) capacity in the Caribbean. This research training workshop builds on the Caribbean Consortium for Research in Environmental and Occupational Health (CCREOH) established in 2012 to address high-priority EOH risks in Suriname and the increasingly vulnerable Caribbean region while preserving the unique assets, health, and cultural traditions of indigenous and other health disparate populations. An assessment of key EOH challenges of Caribbean Public Health Agency (CARPHA) member countries revealed five key threats in the region: air quality, water contamination, climate and severe weather, worker exposure to chemical agents, and a lack of EOH policies. CARPHA is the single public health agency representing all Caribbean Community (CARICOM) countries, as well as the Caribbean Dutch and UK overseas territories. CARPHA member states have a population of about 18 million and over 90% racial and ethnic minorities. Through ongoing training efforts, particularly an annual EOH research training workshop, we seek to build a cadre of minority EOH scientists to address these urgent threats in the Caribbean region. The objectives of this proposal are to 1) address key EOH risks and vulnerabilities in Caribbean countries, with special emphasis on the consequences of air pollution; and 2) strengthen the capacity of LMICs to address urgent EOH threats. Project activities will include: 1) a 1.5-day EOH research training workshop preceding CARPHA's Annual Health Research Conference, and 2) two interactive webinars. The technical content of the workshop will target the priority topics of air pollution and risk, vulnerability, and adaptation using case-based learning and interactive exercises. To foster ongoing learning, we will use CARPHA's web-based platform to conduct two seminars on the same topics after the workshop. The webinars will be designed to encourage sharing specific EOH threats in these two foci and discuss common solutions and intervention strategies. The target audiences are Caribbean public sector and academic EOH specialists. Participant selection will be based on role in EOH research, policy and practice in their respective countries; webinar participation; and financial need for travel support from the grant. Dissemination will occur through CARPHA's annual conference, webinars, and national and international conferences. We will evaluate quality and effectiveness in relation to intended outcomes against a timeline and a logic model.